


Walking The Same Old Line

by glowinghorizons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/glowinghorizons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3.05 “Good Form”. "After the unexpected kiss with her pirate ally, the itch she felt to run as fast as she could was strong and hard for her to resist. While she knew that it had been her own fault (she never could resist a challenge, not from him), she had never expected to feel that much after one kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking The Same Old Line

**Author's Note:**

> The title and lyrics inside the story are taken from the song "Resting Hour" by Green River Ordinance.

**_I see the sun and it’s rising slowly_ **   
**_For every shadow there’s a light_ **   
**_Open your eyes, I’ll come running_ **

Emma swan did not scare easily. She had faced off her share of bad guys (also dragons, just in case anyone had forgotten), and had dealt with hard times as well as anyone could have expected. There was one terrifying thing that she had always run from, however, and that was love. The word alone was enough for her breathing to quicken, for the familiar stirrings of panic to start in her chest. She felt as though she were walking that same familiar path, the one that lead her far away from anyone that could possibly try to hurt her.

After the unexpected kiss with her pirate ally, the itch she felt to run as fast as she could was strong and hard for her to resist. While she knew that it had been her own fault (she never could resist a challenge, not from him), she had never expected to feel  _that_ much after one kiss.

The most terrifying thing about it all had been his reaction. The way his breath had quickly grown ragged, the way he had seemed just as affected as she was, the way he kissed her as if it was his dying wish. All of those things added up to one thing: she was going to have a panic attack if she wasn’t more careful, and she needed to be more careful.

~~~~~

Killian knew that Emma was avoiding him, and he couldn’t say he blamed her. Where had the suave, innuendo-ridden pirate gone the moment she kissed him? Captain Hook had been nowhere to be found, and Killian Jones, what was left of him, had taken over as he had kissed her back with more passion and desperation than he had ever expected to feel for another person again.

He wondered why she hadn’t shut him out completely. From what he could gather, something awful had happened in her past that was keeping her from truly opening her heart to someone again, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he wanted to be that person. He wanted her to open up to him almost as badly as he wanted to kiss her again, and that was saying something (he is a pirate, after all).

More than anything, he wants to prove to her that there’s more to him than meets the eye. He wants to tell her that he’ll never leave her, that he’ll fight for her, that he’ll do anything in his power to make her happy, but he knows that will frighten her more than comfort her. Emma is a complicated woman, but he has never shied away from a challenge before, and he doesn’t intend to do so now.

Although, the knowledge that Baelfire is alive does nothing to quell the tumultuous emotions inside of him. He wants to tell her, he really does. He thinks that he  _will_  tell her, in all likelihood. It’s the honorable thing to do. And he wants her to see that part of him more than anything.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Swan?" His face is grim, his mouth pulled in a tight line, and dread instantly fills Emma’s body as she glances up at him.

"Uh… sure." She says, making brief eye contact with her mother before standing from her seat near the fire to join him a ways away from the others. "Is everything okay?"

He’s quiet for a minute and she registers that his hands are clenched tightly at his sides and wonders what has gotten him so worked up that he felt the need to talk to her privately. Her heart stutters when she wonders if this has anything to do with their kiss, and she doesn’t quite know what she’ll do if he brings it up.

"I had a visit from Pan." He practically spits the word out in distaste. "He told me something… something that I think you deserve to know."

Tears instantly pool in Emma’s eyes as she assumes the worst, “Is it Henry? Did they do something?” Her voice is growing frantic, and he instinctively takes her hand to calm her.

"No, love. Henry’s fine, as far as I know. It’s Bae… Neal. He’s alive." His voice cracks slightly at the end of the sentence and then silence takes over.

"What? What did you just say?"

"Neal. He’s not…" Killian trails off, watching as Emma’s face hardens. For once, he can’t read her emotions at all, and he stops talking, waiting for any indication of what she’s feeling.

"How do you know Pan didn’t lie?" She says, her voice tight.

"He wouldn’t lie about that. He’s doing it on purpose."

"Why would he do that?"

Her hand is still in his, and the warmth he feels is the only reason why he can fathom why he would possibly tell her what he’s thinking. “He wants you to hate me.”

Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen.”Why… why would he care about any of that? I thought this was all about Henry?”

"It’s all a game to him, Emma. He wants us all to turn against each other. He wants Neverland to make us into people that we never wanted to be again. He wants… he wants us to lose all hope." He lets go of her hand, his gaze fixating on the ground.

"Hook." She wants to know why, she wants to know why the knowledge that Neal is still alive would be part of Pan’s game, and she wants to know now. She feels so many things… relief, mostly, but she also feels confusion. Hook knew Neal as a boy, so why would the knowledge that he’s alive be making him act like this? "Tell me what the point of all this is."

He looks at her, his piercing gaze so intense she can barely manage to keep making eye contact. “He thought I wouldn’t tell you. He thought that I would be selfish and keep that little tidbit to myself, and then when he saw fit to inform you himself, he would also tell you that I had known all along.” His eyes were pained now, but he didn’t look away. “He thought that my feelings for you would ultimately ruin me.”

 _My feelings for you_. The words echo in her head, and she still can’t grasp what he just said. She never, in all her wildest dreams, thought that she would be having this conversation with him. She knew that he had felt something when they kissed, but she never stopped to think that maybe this was all a long time coming.

"But you did tell me," she points out, the words spewing out of her before she can stop herself. He looks just as surprised as she feels.

"Aye, I did." He says, sounding not at all proud of it. "You’ve no idea how tempted I was to keep it to myself." He murmurs, "What kind of person does that make me? Selfish, certainly. Someone that you should waste your time on? Certainly not." A self-deprecating tone crept into his voice.

"This doesn’t… this doesn’t change anything." Emma said slowly, a feeling of realization settling over her. She was making a choice.

His gaze snapped to hers, “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course it does! He’s the father of your child…”

"That doesn’t matter," Emma snapped, "You have no idea what he…. what he did to me. A part of me might love him for a long time, but I’m not  _in_  love with him. Not now. Not after everything.”

Killian felt a little bit of hope surge through him at her words, but refused to let himself get too carried away. Just because she didn’t have feelings for Bae didn’t mean she had them for  _him_ _. “_ What are you…” he paused to clear his throat, “What are you saying, lass?”

Emma’s eyes were determined, and a little bit amused if he wasn’t mistaken. “I’m saying that… it wasn’t just a one time thing, okay?” She sounded exasperated, but she blushed lightly as she rolled her eyes, and Killian thought he had never seen anything so lovely.

"Told you that you couldn’t handle it." He said, trademark smirk firmly in place, and was completely unsurprised when she smacked him lightly on the arm. "Violence suits you, love."

"Shut up." Emma said, but she was smiling, and they stood there grinning at each other for a moment until Emma shook herself out of it, grabbing his hand once more. She tugged on his hand until he took a step closer, and she surprised him for the millionth time since they met by placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for telling me." She said softly, and he unconsciously reached up to stroke her cheek gently, feeling her breathing grow shallow at their proximity. He felt dizzy, drunk on her scent and just  _her_ , and he barely had time to think anything else before she was kissing him again, and this time he didn’t hesitate.

He hauled her against him, his hand sliding into her hair as their mouths opened, her mouth slanting over his. He groaned, and tugged her even closer. She sighed into his mouth and tightened her arms around his neck, before finally pulling away so she could gulp in a breath as Killian began to trail kisses down her neck.

“ _Killian,_ " she breathed out before she had a chance to think about it, but she felt him freeze against her and winced.

"What… what did you call me?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I… Killian. I called you Killian." Emma said, and quickly felt the world spinning as he whirled her around and pressed her back against a nearby tree. She gasped as he assaulted her mouth once more, not giving her a chance to do anything but be dragged headfirst into euphoria with him.

"Say it again," he breathed against her neck, but she could barely think straight, let alone utter a word. "Say it, please, love…" He was babbling, and she wondered how long it had been since someone had called him by his real name.

"Killian." She said, her voice clear in his ear, and he swore that his knees buckled at the sound of her voice wrapped around his name.

Reluctantly, he set Emma back on the ground, still keeping her close. “We should probably get some sleep, love.” He said, his voice soft.

"Yeah," she said, brushing her lips ever so slightly against his, no more than a feather light touch, but still one of the most arousing feelings he could remember feeling in a long time.

"Gonna tell me to wait five minutes this time?" He said, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Not unless you need to get yourself… sorted," Emma chuckled, rolling her hips against his for emphasis.

“ _Emma_ ,” he groaned, eyes falling shut at her motion. “If you keep that up we’ll both have a lot of explaining to do, because I would have you against this tree.”

Emma’s grin widened, “Promises, promises.”

Killian stepped away from her, and gestured into a low bow, “After you, princess.”

"Shut up," Emma said, but Killian saw the amusement dancing in her eyes and grinned right back at her.

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> All my Captain Swan fanfic is crossposted to my [Tumblr](http://dreamingundone.tumblr.com/fanfiction)! You can find it under the "fic" section, where all my fanfiction is listed in alphabetical order by show/fandom. I'm always accepting prompts!


End file.
